Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system for detecting water level in a tank, such as residential underground water tanks. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a system for detecting water level in a tank, and for detecting whether water is flowing into a tank.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
In regions which lack natural fresh water resources, such as the Arabian Peninsula, seawater may be desalinated and pumped for domestic use. Residents of these regions may typically have an underground water tank, which the city may supply with water.
Residents may need to determine whether they have enough water stored in their water tank or whether they must supplement from outside sources. Accordingly, residents may have to check their water tank levels up to three or four times weekly, which requires them to access and open their underground water tank, which is typically inconvenient.
Existing systems may use a float and string setup, such as that used in the CNC 670 Series Liquid Level Indicator device. Such a system uses a float, a string and a marked gage board, where the float allows monitoring of the water level. The string is used to transfer the rise and fall of the float to an indicator on the gage board which allows the user to determine the exact level of water in the tank.
Other existing systems, such as the Liquid Level Systems series 600 system, may use a pressure sensor and a dial gage to read the water level in a tank. A pressure sensor may be mounted internally or externally, and may typically be used on ship tanks or for other industrial applications.
The above-mentioned existing systems may require complicated assembly parts and mechanisms to monitor water level.